Behave
by AranelEraisuithiel
Summary: Jacob Black invites Kristen for a movie and a night around Seattle. The date is going great until Jacob perceives a sickly-sweet burning scent and lunges himself after it, leaving Kristen behind. One-shot Kris/Jake.


**The Sunshine State of Mind Series**

**Behave**

-It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love- Sugar Cult

* * *

**_________**

The movie finished earlier than we expected, so Jacob offered me a ride around Seattle before it was time to go back home. The zombie movie was pretty scary and a little gory, but Jake's company had always made me feel comfortable. As soon as he saw that I was getting jumpy, he started joking about 'how stupid the special effects were' or 'how fake did the beheaded body looked', so, I felt better.

I hated blood, even the sight without the smell seemed to bother me… but I fought my queasiness in spite my self for pure survival. I didn't want Jake making fun of me as he usually did.

"You are such a girl" was his favorite quote. _Sigh. _

We were in his rabbit, barely listening to the radio and looking out the street to see if we could spot a food stand or a cheap restaurant to stop and eat. I was pretty hungry since my nachos were knocked out of my hands when Jake had one of his usual laugh attacks.

"Hey, I said I was sorry" he defended himself.

"Yeah, well, you owe me dinner now" I smiled back to his frowning face. He grumbled something under his breathe and I just rolled my eyes at him.

I threw him a 'you better not even dare rant over this' but became surprised as I actually took his appearance in. I couldn't believe he was STILL GROWING.

_W__hat was it with these QUILEUTE boys? Jake and his other friends were huge! They just kept GROWING!_ I knew that the wolf thing was part of it, but, could he still be getting bigger? I was eyeing him when he caught me.

"What?" he asked a bit self conscious, hunching a little inside the car.

"You are huge Jake! I mean, really… wow!" I said a bit amused muffling a snicker and his frown deepened.

"We are here!" he glowered while stopping the car, but I knew that he wasn't really angry with me; he just didn't like it when I kept commenting about how tall he was getting.

'_You make me feel like such a freak sometimes' _he used to say mockingly when the subject came up.

Well, he mad fun of me _'being a girl_' so I fought back musing over his _'steroid abuse and then some'_

"Well, are you coming or not?" he pulled a lock of my hair and I smacked it away.

"You are such a guy, Jake" I glared at him, jumping out of the car.

"Yeah, well… sue me" he dazzled me with his beautiful smile; my knees gave in a little but I kept it cool. _I hated when he used his stunning smile to get his way with me!_

"Come on…" playfully I smacked his shoulder and walked towards the place he'd found for us.

It was a hot dog stand and the meat smelled delicious, my stomach acknowledge the alluring smell, so it began to growl loudly, demanding to be fed. Jake's chuckles made me blush.

"Hungry, are we?" he teased.

"Well, yeah… and don't even get me started on that one"

He kept silent, but a devilish smile was at the corners of his lips. I squinted my eyes at him, daring. He placed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and waited as I approached the stand.

"Give me two with everything, please!" I told the man in the stand.

"Hey, thanks Kris!" Jake said smiling.

"Oh no Jake, _those_ are for me" I smiled a bit wider, taking the first hotdog in my hands and giving it a big bite.

He frowned "I only have 7dlls honey" he said in a low voice.

"Well…" I gave it another huge bite, God I was hungry. "… guess you should have thought about that before smacking my food out of my hands" I mused, wiping my lips with a napkin.

All of a sudden, his face was hard… for a second, I thought I'd hurt his feelings. Then I thought I got him mad, his eyes flashing and anger covering his smooth features.

"Jake!?.. I was kid…" I couldn't finish, my voice died at the end when I saw it in his eyes; something was wrong.

_Something was really wrong._

"Stay here" he said trough his teeth and all his body quivered violently. He was in ALPHA MODE.

"What is it?" I choked in a small voice against the air, but he was gone in a split second.

Then, I heard it. A couple of screams, probably inaudible for regular human ears, but, I've spent so much time with the wolves and the vampiresthat I learned to distinguish these small details that nobody else seemed to notice. And reality hit me straight on the face.

_He was going after … her!_

Before I knew it, I threw a five at the man in the stand and began running. I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't stop. The thoughts in my head were rambling, my mind racing 20000 mph.

_What was he doing? He is going to get himself killed!_

He was facing her alone; none of the pack member were anywhere near us. There was no way they could know what was happening. I had to do something.

_I have to let Sam know what's happening._ I took out my cell phone and pressed speed dial. _Answer! Please Emily, answer! _

Nothing. Damn it!

_Where the hell are you guys!?!?_

I tried again, but just got the voice mail. I was so distracted with my call I didn't notice that I turned into a narrow alley. I slowed down, trying to see where I was going. There was a dim light coming from a street lamp across the sidewalk, but still, I couldn't see anything. Then, as if walking into the inside of a freezer, a horrible chill rolled down my spine and felt the presence of somebody standing still behind me.

I began to tremble violently.

"It seems you have lost your way, my dear" a gentile voice purred softly.

I slowly turned around and was horrorstruck when I saw a beautiful pale white man with a pair of dirty jeans, black shredded shirt and totally barefoot standing in front of me. His black hair, built frame and breath-taking features made me shake in terror; because I knew what he was and I faced him alone.

He froze in front of me, as if waiting for some sort of reaction on my behalf. His evil smile slightly pulled his lips back enough for me to see his shining pearly teeth. Hie eyes were horribly black-pitched.

_He's thirsty._ I suppressed a gasp.

He chuckled softly and I guess he saw my face when everything clicked inside my head. His stance was threatening, but still, he had his arms crossed on his chest. The tremors that shook me were beyond of my control now.

"And where, may I ask, were you going with such haste?" he asked again softly, shifting his weight slightly, and taking a small unnoticeable step towards my direction. I took a small step back.

He smiled.

He seemed too civilized to be a new-born

_Run, Kristen, you have to run._ My head began shouting at me. But I knew I was no match for this vampire. _You have to try. _My whole body begged.

"Hmm … it may appear that you are a mute" he said softly to himself. Then a horrific grin appeared on his lips once again. "How very unfortunate for me; I do enjoy hearing my victims last screams" He took another step towards me, un-fasting his arms from across his chest and placing them on his sides now.

I stood there, frozen. This was my end. My voice was gone, I couldn't speak. I couldn't scream. _Jake! Jake, where are you?! Please, Jacob. Please! _Tears blinded my unfocused sight, my teeth clenching so they wouldn't chatter loudly.

"This will be no fun at all" he shook his head to himself, sounding quite disappointed. "You can at least try to put up a fight" His soft voice made me shiver, he licked his lips maliciously.

"What am I going to do with you?" he teased, taking another step forward.

So, _he liked to taunt his prey; it was exciting for him. A game. _

"Tsk, tsk, such a waste" he thought for a moment, "I will make you a deal. I will give you an opportunity to _try_ and escape" his eyes shinned evilly. "I will take my time. Go on". He said softly, as if convincing a toddler.

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. _Run! Try! _My brain screeched at me. I knew that he will catch me in less than a fraction of a second, but I had to try.

With out thinking, I turned around, my back to the hunter and began to run as fast as I could. My heart was throbbing against my ribcage, and I was gasping for breath. I began tumbling, since I couldn't see where I was going. And, with all my might I screamed at the top of my lungs "Jake!!" tears running down my cheeks. I could feel the vampire, but I was afraid to turn around and see if he was still standing there or… behind me.

"Jake… please" I pleaded softly.

"You see… you _can_ scream" the vampire's voice was delighted, it had a small sigh of relief. He sounded very close to me.

He was very close.

I kept running, but I couldn't see where I was going in this darkness. And then… WHAM! I smacked myself against something hard, a wall probably and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

_This must be a dead-end alley__. Even if I tried, I couldn't escape from him. I'm trapped._

I heard a loud chuckle approaching. _This is it, _I thought, bracing myself_._ Tears went strolling down my face. All my body ached and I couldn't move. I was trapped.

"Please…" I breathed.

"Don't worry. I'll be very quick with you… You wont feel a thing" he said softly, a smile in his words. I saw his dark silhouette kneeling just two feet in front of me. I braced myself for it… but nothing happened. Then, his head snapped to his side, and in a blur, he was on his feet, a fierce growl ripping through his chest. I didn't understand what was happening.

And then, I heard it. Another deafening enraged growl coming from the entrance of the alley. I saw the dark silhouette of a gigantic russet wolf running at full speed towards the vampire and me. "Jake…" I sighed in relief.

The vampire hissed ravenously and disappeared from my blurry sight -probably climbed the wall of the alley to get away-

Everything around me was moving, making me feel utterly dizzy. I blinked a couple of times, confused and shocked. I saw Jake come to view in his human form; shirtless and shorts already on him. He was breathing very heavily, staring at the place where the vampire disappeared.

As I could, I got up and ran to Jake, he was nearly a foot away from me. I shivered once he wrapped me tightly in his embrace. I felt his hot skin of his bare chest on my cheek. He was trembling from head to toes.

"Are you ok!?" His voice was distressed, his hands on my face, making me look at him. His eyes were wild with rage ant for the first time, I felt scared of him. I've never seen him like this.

I nodded, sobbing.

"Come on!" his husky voice was upset. And a second later, he swept me off my feet and carried me out of the alley. He began running, with me in his arms. It felt nice to come out of the dark alley. I could see the light of the street lamps. I felt better, I felt safe.

Jake continued to tremble. I knew that he had to calm down, other wise, he would just transform next to me and… my thoughts traveled to a beautiful scarred face of _Emily Young. _I suppressed a shiver, or at least tried to, and he looked down at my face, taking in my panicked expression. He took in a deep breath and began to slow down.

And suddenly, he stopped; placing me softly on my feet, and letting me go. He began to walk away from me, still shaking.

I noticed we were standing in front of a lake. _It looked like Green Lake._ It was really beautiful under the moonlight, very calm and sort of cold. I shivered again. Then I heard an exasperated growl coming from Jake. He had his fingers rubbing his temples and his eyes closed. His breathing was ragged and he still shook a bit.

I began walking slowly towards him. "Jake…" I knelt in front of him.

"Stay away from me Kristen … " there was a trace of a growl in his words. He was still very angry and not in control.

_Do what he says. He's still not in control. Don't push him, Kris._ My brain warned me. But he looked in so much agony, I couldn't stay away from him.

I wanted to touch his face, to calm him down, to ease away all anger that was causing him anguish and pain. My hand raised slowly and landed on his head, stroking his cropped hair.

Another snarl broke free from his lips and he remained frozen.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry" I began sobbing again. "I'm so sorry Jake. Please don't be mad at me… I just wanted to…" my voice died and the tears strolled down my cheeks with no intention of stopping.

He was indeed very angry with me.

Slowly he stood up, placing his huge hands on my shoulders and making me stand up as well. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me against his chest with such force that I heard my weak bones crack, but not causing any real damage.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" he said at my ear, his voice shaking furiously.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't let you go alone…- I muffled against his chest. My lips were on his hot skin, a longing feeling erupting in the pit of my stomach, spreading through my limbs.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, his lips on my ear, making me shiver. "Do you have any idea who was out there?!" his big hands shook me slightly, making me face his wild expression.

"I know who that was…" my voice barely a whisper. "I recognized her laugh" my throat closed as I thought of Gabrielle, her jet-black hair and piercing red eyes. I shuddered and held closer to him.

"Why did you follow me!!!!????" he yelled outraged. "I almost had her… I had her cornered… I…" he choked out. He was SO FURIOUS, that he couldn't even speak. Tremors shook him wildly once again.

_Kristen, don't push your luck._

"I was afraid you would get hurt Jake. You were by yourself and she is incredibly dang…" I began, but he cut me off.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!! You have to stop trying to protect me!!! You are going to get yourself killed if you keep trying!!!!... YOU ALMOST DID!!!! he yelled at me, holding my face between his hot hands, his thumbs sweeping the tears away from my cheeks.

I saw him gulp several breaths, effortlessly trying to calm himself dow.

"I didn't understand what she was doing" he continued, his eyes closed. "She was just buying time. I wasn't paying much attention to notice the other scent except hers. Then, I saw that she wasn't alone; another leech appeared out of nowhere, she said something to him and… he just… disappeared" he shook his head at his words.

"And then it all made perfect sense. It was a trap!" his eyes snapped open. "HE WAS GOING AFTER YOU!!!!" he yelled outraged. "YOU WALKED STRAIGHT INTO HER TRAP, KRISTEN!!!"

My head started to spin and I felt dizzy, it was a good thing Jake held me or I would have smacked against the floor again. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't know…" I pleaded in a low whisper.

"Did the leech hurt you? he growled. "Did he touch you?"

I shook my head, my eyes were closed. "No" I said very low, but I was sure he heard.

"I can't concentrate on keeping you alive when you run into every danger you can find on your way" he said angry, but he held me closer, hugging me closer. "You have to stop trying to save me… please…" his plead was pained.

"If I tell you to stay put… FOR THE LOVE OF ALL WHATS WHOLY: STAY PUT!" he said trough his clenched teeth.

He rested his chin on top of my head. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if… how much pain would I go trough if I…" he choked out, a hard sob building in his chest.

"I cant lose you…" he buried his face on my hair, his fingers grasping me tightly.

"I'm sorry Jacob" I sobbed against the hollow of his neck. "I just couldn't stand letting you go after her alone" I shook my head, suddenly feeling utterly mad. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to _me_ Jake? How much it would hurt if I LOST YOU?"

"I love you Jake, you… are a part of me, of my life" my lips accidentally brushed against his skin again, giving me a tingly feeling all over. "Please don't do this to me again. Not alone. Promise me"

Still not loosening his arms around him, I heard an exasperated sigh, then he chuckled, shaking his head as if disagreeing with a silent idea. He hunched a bit, his face at the level of my eyes. His dark brown eyes staring deep into mine.

"I will always protect you" he promised.

"Jake…" I breathed, shaking my head, I closed my eyes in frustration to his stubbornness.

I knew that this was a battle I couldn't win. If Jacob Black happened to bump into a dozen raging blood-thirsty newborns by himself, he would go after them, even if they shredded him into pieces in the first second.

I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't lose him. He was my reason for existing.

"Don't be afraid, you are safe now, I'm here" he said in a soothing voice, his lips on my hair; the sensation was so overwhelming, that I instantly craved for more of his lips.

I took a deep breath of relief, and with it, I took in his scent. It was musky and woodsy; it was deliciously soothing. I sighed, and held him even closer. He kissed my forehead, his fingers playing softly with my hair. His hot full lips lingered on my skin a bit more than they should; making my heart pound even faster.

Every time that Jacob touched me like this, it always sent me a wave of emotions that I knew I shouldn't allow them to make presence. Jake was my best friend and I couldn't think of him like this, could I?

"Jake…" I said softly, while I looked up, meeting his gaze. I was about to tell him we should get out of here, when I realized that he misunderstood my action. I began to tremble when I saw his eyes, the way they were smoldering, full of… _love_. And suddenly, his moist full lips were on the tip of my nose, slowly moving to my right cheek and then stopping at the corner of my lips. I caught my breath, I couldn't move, he had me trapped in his embrace.

My shaking became out of control, my breathing getting heavier and harder and faster. His heart pounded hard against his chest as well, but his breathing was calmer. I closed my eyes, allowing what was coming next, I knew that I was going to regret this later and feel horrible. But I couldn't help it… _I loved this boy_.

_I can't. Wait, please. Don't. _"Ja…" he didn't let me finish, his soft lips were on mine in one quick second, kissing them softly. A wave of blissful electricity shook me from my head all the way to my toes.

I just stood there, motionless. I didn't know what to do, so I allowed him to kiss me.

Then, with his lower lip, he parted mine, his hot breath filling inside my mouth, his soft tongue caressing my lower lip so delicately it made me shiver… making me moan softly. I closed my eyes. A ripple of ecstasy electrocuted my whole body, making me shake even harder against him, craving even more contact.

One of his hands was at my neck, securing my face while the other was at the back of my small waist, holding me there. I let him kissed me like that for a few seconds more, not knowing what to do, but not wanting to stop him either.

And then, all of a sudden, my instincts kicked in. All that love and need I felt for him, took the better of me. My arms shyly went around his neck, and I tipped toed so I could reach his lips better; my hands began holding his hair tight and he moaned in pleasure once he became aware that I was kissing him back.

_I'm kissing him back? What… what's wrong with me?__ he's my best friend, I cant… what about…?_

My lips moved at the same rhythm as his, allowing his hot tongue to caress my lower lip and then letting inside my mouth, finding mine. He tasted so exquisite, so delicious that I couldn't get enough of his essence. I felt his teeth nibbling on the skin of my lips, I groaned a little because it hurt, making him chuckled quietly and I smiled embarrassed.

I breathed in his scent again, his musky salty taste was delicious, I felt intoxicated by him. I never imagined that I would get kissed like that, with such need, hunger, passion_. Not even when I was with-…_ no, not even then.

Jacob didn't have to be careful with me, he embraced me with such fierceness and need, that even if it was really tight, he didn't hurt me. He didn't stop, he didn't let go… He didn't think this was out of line. He just enjoyed every second of it, wanting more. I wanted more of him.

I copied every single movement that his lips did on mine, enjoying the moment. I felt his lips moved to my neck and a sigh escaped from mine, his lips were and at my jaw, stopping on my earlobe, when I felt his teeth gridding the skin there, another moan escaped from my soul and felt a wave of electric chills all over my body, shaking me with such force, I thought I was going to collapse.

My heart was racing so fast, I thought I might have a heart attack. He chuckled at my response and said very sweetly to my ear "I love you more than anything in my whole existence. I can't be away from you Kris" and then I melted, my knees turning to butter. I smiled because I knew that he was telling me the truth and I LOVED HIM too.

He returned to kiss my lips very softly and sweetly, each kiss with such delicacy it made me want to cry; then he gave small kisses on the corner of my mouth and he sighed, pleased. He parted away from my lips to look at my face, to stare into my eyes with his beautiful brown eyes that seemed to shine of happiness.

My face was all red and hot and even tough the air was cold, my face was sweaty. His was peaceful and a bit smug, actually. He smiled that beautiful smile that made the sun shine on winter nights, I smiled a bit ashamed of my greedy behavior.

His face was so beautiful, happy.

And then, reality hit me, and with out even knowing, silent tears strolled down my cheeks again. _What have you done Kristen? _My brain screamed at me.

His face got worried as he saw my reaction. He held my face between his hands "Honey, honey… Kris, it's ok…" he soothed me.

"I'm sorry Jake" I breathed trying to control the wave of emotion and shame I felt all over. " I- I shouldn't have… I didn't know what… I'm sorry- I didn't finish.

"Well, I'm not sorry… I'm glad you got carried away" he smiled a bit wider, I put my index finger in his lips to stop him from saying more, he kissed it quickly.

"You know how much you mean to me Jake, but I can't… not right now, I just… I cant "

"Yes you can… you just did, Kris" he disagreed softly, his eyes full of love.

I shook my head in disapproval, his hands stopped my movement. "I love you, and I will wait for you as long as it takes. I don't want to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for…" he said sweetly, his musky breath hitting my face.

"Please don't" I pleaded.

"But you have to admit it. You love me as much as I love you" he smiled "I felt it in your lips, in your breathing… you just don't want to move on. You are afraid…"

"Jake" I closed my eyes in frustration. I knew he was right, but I didn't want him to be right. What if I screwed it up? I couldn't afford to lose my best friend. I was a mess right now and …

He was about to kiss me again when my hand was on his lips. "Behave" I told him with a small smile, my eyes huge and a bit scared. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly and kissed my hand. He held it for a few seconds and then let it go

"Behave" he repeated, slightly frowning. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Let's get out of here" he whispered holding me in a hug "before the leeches decide to come back". I nodded. We began to walk.

"Or I'll loose control with you again and something else happens" he said so low that I was pretty sure I'd imagined it, but still, it gave me chills, my heart pounding hard on my chest again.

He swept me off my feet again and began to run with me in his arms. I closed my eyes, tracing the out line of my swollen lips with my tongue and winced a little, because they hurt. But, I could still feel his blazing lips on mine; his burning breath lingered inside my mouth.

_God, that boy __knows how to kiss._ I licked my lips, losing myself in his taste left behind.

I shook that thought away. Jacob was my friend. I couldn't… I wouldn't… could I?

I noticed he began to slow down. The he put me swiftly inside the rabbit. "You're ok?" his voice was sweeter. I smiled, nodding and he smiled back.

Once in the rabbit, we made our way back home. We didn't speak during the ride home. Jake only held my hand, smiling smugly once in a while to himself.

I smiled too. _I kissed him back. I kissed him back._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A**__: Hey you guys! I'm very excited! this is my first one-shot. Sorry it's not that great or long *sigh* :9 but, I really did put a lot of effort in it._

_You might be wondering who this Kristen Evans is and why she got involved in the story... well, lets just say that she is my own made up character and I thought it might be fun to get her enrolled in this wonderful world of vampires and werewolves. I totally love the TWILIGHT SAGA and I guess I want to be a part of it._

_If you want to know more about her character, check out THE SERENDIPITY OF MY EXISTENCE series. _

_I really want to know what you guys think... do be gentle, I don't have a lot of experience as a writer, but I sure hell enjoy doing it._

_Please review ;)_


End file.
